(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Nowadays, due to an increase in the productivity of an image forming apparatus, the rotational speed of a developing roller tends to be increased in the developing device. Due to the increase in the rotational speed of the developing roller, the pressure in a device housing of the developing device is increased.